catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Jellylorum
Jellylorum is a principal vocalist in Cats. She is usually portrayed as a more mature queen, patient and nurturing when dealing with the elderly Gus and the young kittens. She usually doubles as Griddlebone, who is a larger-than-life pastiche of an operatic soprano. The role thus requires a versatile actor with a strong soprano voice. Origins "Jellylorum" was the name of a cat T S Eliot had. He wrote about her in a letter to his godson on 20th January 1931:The Letters of T. S. Eliot Volume 5: 1930-1931, Faber & Faber, 18 November 2014 I am glad you have a Cat, but I do not believe it is So remarkable a cat as My cat. My Cat is a Lilliecat Hubvously. What a lilliecat it is. There never was such a Lilliecat. ITS NAME IS JELLYLORUM and its one Idea is to be USEFUL!! For instance It straightens the pictures It does the grates Looks into the larder to see What's needed - And into the dustbin to see That nothing's wasted - and yet It is so lillie and small that It can sit on my ear! Eliot later included his cat's name in "The Naming of Cats" as one of the "peculiar, and more dignified" names. Personality Jellylorum is down-to-earth and nurturing, typically portrayed as one of the more mature Jellicles alongside Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks. Much like Eliot's description, she likes to keep busy and make herself useful. She is often seen trying to bring order to the tribe, watching over the kittens or scolding them when they misbehave. She has a lot of warm affection for the elderly Gus and acts as his caretaker. In some productions, Jellylorum is portrayed as much younger and more playful, while still taking care of Gus as if he were an elderly relative. She initially disapproves of Grizabella and prevents the kittens from touching her. During the "Grizabella" reprise, Jellylorum snidely remarks on Grizabella's sorry state, warning the kittens not to end up like her. However, she is eventually moved by Grizabella's rendition of "Memory" and comes to touch and accept her alongside the rest of the tribe. Role Jellylorum is one of the more prominent vocal roles. She sings as part of the Gumbie Trio in "The Old Gumbie Cat" and has solo lines in "Bustopher Jones". In earlier productions, Jellylorum also sang a line in the reprise of "Grizabella the Glamour Cat". While she does not have a song of her own, she is the primary singer of "Gus: The Theatre Cat", a song about the life and acting career of the titular Gus. She is not featured as a dancer, and her role often puts her at the back or sitting out the most intensive dance sequences. She does however take part in most of the ensemble dances, including the tap dance in "The Old Gumbie Cat". In stark contrast to her down-to-earth character, Jellylorum usually plays the flamboyant Griddlebone in "Growltiger's Last Stand" (though the role is occasionally given to Jennyanydots). She is therefore required to be a strong soprano to be able to sing the Italian Aria (if included in the production). Often, Jellylorum is cast as a strong soprano anyway, even if the version of the show being performed uses either of the less vocally demanding alternatives to the original Aria i.e. "Billy Macaw" or the Palladium version of the Aria. Moreover, the high C in "Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats" is usually given to either Jellylorum or Jennyanydots. Appearance Jellylorum is a golden tabby and white cat. Unlike the fluffy little kittens, she tends to be more elegant and smooth in her outline with neither arm warmers or gloves. Often, she wears a braided fabric collar. Jellylorum Design 1.jpg|John Napier Jellylorum design Jellylorum Asparagus Growltiger Griddlebone Japanese Designs.gif|Japanese Jellylorum design amongst other cats Gallery Jellylorum Paula Simpson Uk9402 01.jpg|UK Tour 1994 Gus Jelly Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg|Dutch Tour 2006 Jellylorum Susan J T Film 02.jpg|1998 Film Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. References Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Chorus Cat